


What Happens in the Cockpit Stays in the Cockpit

by Lisalicious



Series: Make Mine a DarkPilot [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also fluff, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, cockpit smut, fic based on art, stranded in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Of course looking at Ben lying on the floor, actually looking happy, only made Poe want to distract him. They were stuck in the middle of space with a slightly crippled ship that should be easily fixable. They could at any time receive a return comm from Chewie, Master Luke, or Pops to notify them a rescue was on the way. But something about the crooked smile and the warm look in his eyes had Poe wanting to do things that Han definitely wouldn’t approve of happening in his cockpit.





	What Happens in the Cockpit Stays in the Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaylo_ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/gifts).



> Another fic inspired by Gaylo-ben's awesome artwork. You can find it here: https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/post/168342079258/benpoe-kissing-in-the-cockpit-of-the-falcon
> 
> <3

“Well, I figured out why your dad isn’t answering his comm,” Poe told Ben’s legs sticking out from under the main controls console as he tossed a familiar looking comm unit onto the pilot’s chair in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.  


“Let me guess,” came Ben’s muffled reply. “You found it in the ‘fresher?” Poe watched as his boyfriend pulled himself out from the console and give him an exasperated look. He couldn’t help but to laugh. “That explains probably half the times he doesn’t answer comm calls when he’s out on his runs.”

“What about the other half?”  


“We’re both better off not knowing.”  


Poe raised an eyebrow with an amused sparkle to in his eyes.

“Smuggling?”  


“Smuggling.” 

Ben sighed heavily. Poe knew the young Jedi hated that his father would disappear for days or weeks or sometimes even months without contact because he had a hot tip for some ‘quick’ cash. Ben worried there might be a day when Han wouldn’t come back and wouldn’t come visit him at the temple again.

“Did you at least get the things I asked for when you went to take a leak?” 

Poe tried to look confused for a second, but only managed to grin down at his boyfriend. 

“You need to learn how to control your emotions,” Ben teased fondly. “Even if they weren’t broadcasting through the Force louder than Uncle Chewie roars at Dad’s races I could totally tell you’re pretending you forgot.”

Ben smiled fondly at him, and his own failing at the play acting was completely worth it if only for that.

“Maybe I just wanted to see you smile at me like that.”  


He handed down a pile of tools and a torch.

“Thanks, Fly Boy... Oh, dang, you didn’t happen to grab the-”  


Before he could finish, Poe was handing the magnetic attractor to Ben. He had the feeling the young Jedi would need it while trying to get the main power generator connected to the main sublight thrusters as well as the Hyper-drive computer. Both things were sorely needed if they wanted to return to Yavin anytime soon.

Of course looking at Ben lying on the floor, actually looking happy, only made Poe want to distract him. They were stuck in the middle of space with a slightly crippled ship that should be easily fixable. They could at any time receive a return comm from Chewie, Master Luke, or Pops to notify them a rescue was on the way. But something about the crooked smile and the warm look in his eyes had Poe wanting to do things that Han definitely wouldn’t approve of happening in his cockpit. 

(Not that they hadn’t fucked on the Millennium Falcon before.)

“How’s it looking under there?” he asked in an attempt to get his mind off of what else they could be doing at the moment.

“Well, I think I should be able to reroute a connection to from the main power generator to the sublights which will at least get us moving,” the smile waned a bit. “Who knows with the hyper-drive.”  


“Is there anything else I can do to help you?”  


Poe sat down heavily in the co-pilot chair so he was that much closer to Ben without doing something he... well, he definitely wouldn’t regret it. It would slow down their impromptu borrowing of the Falcon adventure even more than it already had been. He tried to convince himself that it would be better to wait until they returned to Yavin IV.

“You being here with me is enough.”  


Then he said that.

Poe felt his cheeks heat up as Ben pulled himself back under the console. His decision to not distract his boyfriend was strongly wavering, but he couldn’t help it when the young Jedi said things like that to him. He waited a whole thirty seconds more before he removed his boots and tried to decide if he should slowly work his toes up one of Ben’s long legs or just dive right in and start massaging his crotch with his foot.

Poe was never one for taking things very slowly with the exception of waiting for Ben to legally become an adult before engaging in anything physical beyond making out and heavy over the clothes petting. 

That meant his foot was hovering when Ben asked, “Did you take your boots off?”

“... Yes? How could you tell?”  


“I thought I smelled something,” he teased, and Poe almost pulled his foot back. Almost. “Getting comfortable while I’m stuck waist up in the Falcon’s main control console?”  


“You could say that. Maybe I could help you get a bit more comfortable, too.”  


Ben giggled. “How do you expect to do _THAT!!!”_

 _THAT_  would be the time when Poe lowered his foot and felt the shape of his boyfriend’s dick through his pants. Ben jumped and jerked at the sudden attention to his groin resulting in a slight crash and a half grunt/half groan noise. He pushed his toes down between the crease of his legs to play with his balls before moving back forward again. Ben instinctively spread his legs slightly to give him better access so Poe rewarded him with a bit more pressure.

‘H-how do you exxxxxpect me to fix the sh-sh-ship with you doing th-that?”  


“Maybe I don’t...” 

He could feel him start to harden under his dexterous foot.

Ben let him carry on with his attentions for another few moments before he hurriedly pulled himself out from the console. Poe pulled his foot back so he wouldn’t do any damage to his suddenly moving boyfriend, but once he was sitting up the young Jedi grabbed his foot, held it back against his crotch, and didn’t let him move.

“What do you think you’re doing, Fly Boy?” he asked, and Poe felt his cock twitch at the purr in Ben’s voice and how dark his eyes looked.  


“Hoping my sexy Jedi boyfriend will take a break to pay attention to me instead of the Falcon.”  


Poe could tell he was trying to decide whether he should argue or let his dick do the thinking for him at the moment. The Pilot decided to sway things in his favor by pulling his foot away from Ben, leaning forward, tipping Ben’s head back against the console, and moving in for a kiss.

“I love you!” he breathed against his lips before claiming his mouth in what started as a soft, tender kiss.  


Ben wrapped an arm around Poe’s neck to pull him closer but not deepening the kiss further. He smiled against his boyfriend’s mouth until he pulled back.  


“So it this what you had planned?” Ben asked with a grin.  


“You bet your ass it is.”  


Poe stepped over Ben’s legs and knelt down on his lap.

“Really? Because from this position it looks like it would be your ass.”  


“Whichever works. You know I’m always up for either. And I really didn’t have anything planned, but you seemed so happy, and I figure we have at least a few hours before we hear from anyone back on Yavin... so...”  


Ben kissed him wet, hard, and filthy, fucking into his mouth with a rigid tongue. Poe moaned when his hands gripped his ass and firmly ground their hips together, and it definitely wasn’t enough friction for either of them.

Clothes were shed, a surprise stash of lube was found, and they stayed there on the floor of the cockpit with Ben propped against the main control console. 

A few orgasms later found Poe pressed against Ben’s chest, and his head rested on his shoulder. Ben’s arms were wrapped loosely around him and he was running his hand over his lower back soothingly. They were both breathing heavily and waiting for their heart rates to calm again. Ben’s cock was still nestled in his ass, and Poe kind of adored the feeling of it going soft inside him and staying so very close. Because he wasn’t sure he could handle them not being connected at the moment. 

***

Poe was clinging. 

Poe wasn’t a very clingy guy. He was always the ‘get up for a washcloth so they could clean up a bit and then come back and cuddle’ guy. He generally liked to be in Ben’s personal space all the time, but not like this. For whatever reason Ben could feel his need to remain close, so he had fingers in his tousled curls and was slowly drawing soothing circles near the base of his spine. Something... had changed. Something was absolutely different then it had been only minutes earlier.

Ben felt the Pilot lift his head and push his face into his own sweat dampened hair and heard the long, shaky inhale. In fact all of Poe seemed to be trembling.

“Poe?” he couldn’t keep the concern from his voice and his hands stilled to hold the Pilot steady. Poe just clung tighter. “Hey, Fly Boy, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  


“I...” Poe was having trouble speaking, and Ben started to panic, but then he realized he could hear what his Pilot was thinking. _I felt something... something shift... something... amazing... it just snapped into place. I wonder if Ben felt it, too. I hope I’m not going crazy or something..._  


There had been a shift in the Force, and Poe was right about something snapping into place. He hadn’t realized it at the time, but now that it was put to words it seemed clear as day to him.

 _It’s okay, Poe. I felt it, too. I think... I think it was the Force._  Ben thought the words directly into Poe’s mind and he gasped in shock. He found what had developed between them in the Force and made it more vibrant for him to see.  _Do you feel that?_  


Poe nodded, at least able to get actions to work for him even if his voice had escaped him. _Yes, I... yes._

_That’s us. In the Force... I don’t know how it worked, but I think we’re bonded._

_Really, in the Force? But how? I don’t have it?_

_I don’t know..._ Ben sighed and decided to talk out loud again. “We’ve known each other for years, been at least friends for most of it. We’ve been more than friends for close to six years. Maybe the Force has been working towards this for a long time.”

“I guess that could be,” Poe finally murmured with a rough voice. Then he let out a shaky breath. “So why am I all... wobbly, and you seem fine?”  


“Maybe it’s how your body is reacting to the Force. I’ve felt it all my life, so this is just a new aspect of it for me. But you, well the Force can be overwhelming when you’re new to it.”  


Poe nodded and Ben could feel the overwhelmed feelings pouring off of him, but under the astonished feelings were those of gratitude and love. He started pressing soft kisses to his tanned shoulder and neck. 

Ben felt elated. Out of everything that seemed to feel wrong with him involving the Force, especially with the voice’s pulling and prodding, suddenly something felt right. So incredibly, wonderfully right because the it seemed to approve of something he otherwise believed he wasn’t supposed to ever have. Love. If the Force allowed them to bond, it must mean it was always supposed to happen. 

“Marry me?”   


The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, but he would never, ever take them back. The Force approved, therefore they could be together forever.

Poe stiffened in his arms and pulled back so he could look Ben in the eye.

“You... your serious? But what about the whole Jedi thing?”  


“I... I honestly didn’t think I ever could, and you know as well as I do that we’ve been breaking the Jedi rule all along, but, Poe, if the Force sees fit that we should be bonded then there’s no reason we can’t be together. No reason we can’t get married.”  


“Ben, we shouldn’t get married just because the Force told us it’s okay.“

“We wouldn’t be. I want you to marry me because we love each other. I want to marry you because you are about the only thing in this galaxy that makes me happy, and I’m tired of being separated from you so much. I want to marry you because no matter what seems to be going wrong in my life you have always been what’s right.”  


Poe just blinked at him for a minute. Then Ben watched him pull back his arms and reach for one of the chains around his neck and held up the ring that hung from it.

“You know what this is?” he asked.  


Ben nodded. “Yeah, it’s your mother’s wedding ring.”

“Yeah, she left it behind because she didn’t want anything to happen to it if... if she...” Tears flooded his eyes, and Ben lifted a hand to brush away the ones that fell down his cheeks. “I’ve had it ever since, and I’ve been wearing it with the knowledge that eventually I would give it to whoever I ended up choosing to spend my life with.” 

He pulled the chain off over his own head and reached to hang it around Ben’s neck instead. Poe’s hand felt so warm pressing the ring to his chest over his heart. He smiled and covered it with his own.

“I’ve wanted to give it to you for such a long time,” Poe continued. “I just never thought we would be allowed.”  


“Neither did I... So that means yes?”  


“Yeah, Ben Solo, I will marry you.”  


Ben pulled him in for a long, soft, slow kiss, the technique Poe had suggested that night so long ago. He was so happy... everything suddenly seemed to be falling into place...

Neither of them registered the rushed footsteps coming towards them until it was too late, and all Ben could do was pull part of his robes over to quickly cover where he and Poe were still joined together from view.

“AW!! KIRFFING HELLS, BEN!!! REALLY?? IN MY COCKPIT??”  


Both he and Poe hurried to cover themselves better as Han, Chewie, Luke, and Kes all rushed in. There was no way either of them could really move without giving away what they were hiding... not that the other four didn’t already know or couldn’t guess.

“WHAT THE F-” Ben started to yell, but Poe interrupted him.  


“Why didn’t any of you comm back?” He sounded quite mortified.  


“We did comm back, but we never got a response from you boys so we worried,” Kes explained. “We weren’t sure what happened to you so we decided to come after you in case you were captured.”

“I told them you were fine,” Luke said with a slight smile. “But we still figured we should come help with repairs if we could.”

Chewie growled that maybe they should give the boys a minute to get dressed and clean up the cockpit.

“Make it quick!” Han had his hands on his hips and he looked disgruntled as the others filed out. “And if I find one drip-”  


“HAN!” Luke scolded, and pulled him out.  


Ben snorted. “Boys? I’m twenty two.” Then he looked back at Poe who’s face was crimson with shame. “Hey, Poe, don’t worry... If we’re going to get married we wouldn’t be able to hide our relationship from them forever.”

“I know, but would have preferred them finding out by some other way than finding us naked and experiencing Force sex after glow.”  


Ben couldn’t help but grin guiltily at his now fiance. “At least we weren’t mid-orgasm when they came in.”


End file.
